Digimon Tamers: Battle for the Future
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: A group of evil black digimon brought Earth to a brink of darkness. Now 2 Tamers and Digimon hoped to stop them by having past and future fight together. Rukato and RenaGuil of both past and future. Please enjoy and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: Battle of the Future:

A/N: The last battle chapter for Nintendo X Playstation will take a while, so I decide to do this while. It's been a while, Digimon Fans. I had been busy doing Nintendo X Playstation for a while (that had Renamon and Guilmon in it). Anyway, this is my first Rukato and my next RenaGuil fan fic. Hope you enjoy it and I hope you read and review.

Chapter 1: Prologue:

There are two worlds to begin with… Earth and Digital World. Once, it dislike each other and goes into war. But a group of teenagers called the Digimon Tamers put an stop to the war. But a new threat arise… the D Reaper. It kidnapped one of the tamers: Jeri and tried to take over both worlds. But the Tamers managed to digi-volve into their megas and destroyed the D-Reaper, but at a cost… their digimon had to return to the digital world.

Takato, the leader of the Digimon Tamers, has found a portal to bring their digimon back. And after a few seconds the Tamers are reunited with their digimon and peace reigned forever.

But that was not true in another time…

**The Future…**

The Earth's buildings of Japan are destroyed and everyone is in danger of this great new chaos. A new group of evil digimon named the black digimon appeared, destroying buildings and wiping out mankind.

The Tamers and their Digimon fought their hardest against this new threat but one by one each one was killed by the black digimon.

Until there are four saviours… Takato, Rika and their digimon, Guilmon and Renamon.

Rika is once a cold-hearted girl who destroys digimon in the past, but when Takato enter the scene, she became a friend to the Tamers ever since. Even Renamon, who has Rika's same personality, changed her ways when Guilmon came in. Now because of the black digimon at the age of 19, Rika and Renamon had lost their will to fight. They were terrified of the black digimon and promise not to fight again.

Takato and Guilmon in the past were a bit naïve and didn't want to fight in the past. However, in the future, they grew into powerful young men and a will to fight to protect the future. And at the age of 19, they both have a dark ego to finish off their enemies. Even Guilmon grew up into a young fighter. But every time they fought the black digimon, the enemies kept running away.

The 2 Tamers and Digimon still know each other. And Rika and Renamon hoped that Takato and Guilmon are their saviours.

Now the story begins of time travelling, and the romance betweens the 2 surviving tamers and digimon both past and future and the battle of the future begins.

To be contiuned...

A/N: This is the Prologue to the story and now the story begins. I am still doing this chapter and Nintendo X Playstation chapter. Anyway, see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, the next chapter is up for those Rukato and RenaGuil fans. Sorry it took so long but I need to think of a good role in my mind. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please read, enjoy and review.

Chapter 2: Training:

The towns are utterly destroyed by the evil black digimon and some of the people were killed. It was a world of pain. A 19-year old woman was standing there looking horrified. It was Rika Nonaka. She now has red long hair and wore a blue top and a purple shirt. She watched the destruction and she kneeled down.

"This is terrible" Rika said "why? Why are they doing this?"

She picked up a destroyed teddy bear and looked down.

"These people don't have to die. They're innocent." Rika said "Why are the black digimon here?"

Then she saw someone a little further away on a building. She ran up to see who it is. It was a 19-year old male. He has long brown hair and some yellow goggles on his head. He has some scars over his right eye and cheek. He wore a blue top with a brown overcoat and grey trousers. Rika recognised him at once.

"Takato, tell me! Why are they're doing this?!" Rika called out to him "Why can't we stop this somehow?"

Takato Matsuki remained silent as he watched the destruction with determined eyes.

At Takato's old bakery shop, Takato's mother gave Rika some coffee before talking to her.

"I know how you're feeling, Rika" Mrs Matsuki said "but those black digimon won't stop until they destroy us all."

"But we got to stop them somehow apart from fighting" Rika said.

"But Rika, fighting is the only way to save this world" Mrs Matsuki said "Takato realise this from the start."

Rika turned to Takato, who is standing at the window with his back to her.

"Takato, I know you won't believe this, but please, teach me and Renamon how to fight again" Rika said "You always said I was once the Digimon Queen, but right now, I need your help as Renamon needs Guilmon's." Takato remained silent once again. Rika stood up and turned to him "Takato?"

Takato smiled and spoke in a deeper voice than he usual has "You're pitiful, Rika. An nervous wreck just like I was when I wouldn't let Guilmon destroy any digimon." He turned to her "How about this? From now one, I will help you wake up your fighting spirit. That way, you can fight evil again."

"You will? You help me?" asked Rika delighted.

"Heh. Yeah. And don't worry about Renamon, OK? She will be meeting an old friend just as we speak" Takato said "Rika, starting tomorrow, we'll train to get stronger."

"Thank you, Takato" Rika smiled.

Takato then walked out of the building. Rika watches him go and smiled warmly.

Meanwhile, in the mid-forest, a yellow fox digimon was sitting in the tree holding a toy rabbit. She was Renamon, Rika's digimon. She was terrified of fighting the black digimon.

"The last time I fought them, it did no effect. I am useless" she whimpered.

"You're not useless, you're just lost your will to fight, that's all" came a deep male voice.

Renamon gasped and turned to below the trees. Someone is leaning against her tree. It was a red tall dinosaur digimon with black stripes and symbols. He has a scar across his left eye and has a muscular figure. It was Guilmon, Takato's digimon. He was a bit taller than Renamon.

"Guilmon, it's you. You're really grown" Renamon said as she leapt down besides him "how can you still be fighting those monsters when we know we will lose?"

"Renamon, stop panicking" Guilmon said to her "I got a message from Takato. He and Rika will train us tomorrow. We will awaken your sleeping will to fight."

"You will… OK, Guilmon. I'll be there" Renamon promised.

Guilmon smirked and walks off. Renamon watches him go and smiled warmly.

Back at Rika's house, Rika and Renamon were in their sheets on the floor.

"Renamon, tomorrow, we will be back fighting the evil forces once again" Rika said.

"Yeah" Renamon said.

"But I wonder if it worth it" Rika said very worried.

"I know what you mean… we, Takato and Guilmon are the only tamers and digimon left" Renamon said.

"But with Takato and Guilmon with us, there are no worries" Rika said "I had to say, Takato did grown up over the years."

"Yeah. Same with Guilmon. I wonder if we had some feelings for them?" asked Renamon.

"Why say that?" asked Rika.

"Well, when I saw Guilmon, my hearts beats very fast when I laid my eyes on him" Renamon said "I don't know how to say this, but I love him."

"Renamon…" Rika said shocked. Then she smiled "I felt the same way about Takato, I had to confess. Let's keep it a secret until we have the courage to tell them. Let get some sleep OK? Tomorrow, we got a big day ahead of us."

Then the 2 girls fell asleep.

Outside their house, Takato and Guilmon looked at the building the girls are sleeping.

"I hope they are ready for tomorrow, Takato" Guilmon said "I don't want to risk Renamon's life because of this."

"I know. But we're the last ones left for this world" Takato said.

The next morning, the boys were waiting for the girls to arrive. At last, Rika and Renamon arrived.

"Sorry we're late, Takato" Rika said "but more and more buildings are destroyed as we came along here."

"We know. As we speak, the black digimon are destroying everything in their path unless we stop them!" Takato said "And we need your help more than anything."

"I will do my best today" Rika said.

"Good. Renamon, attack Guilmon with everything you got!" Takato said to Renamon "Don't hold back!"

"But…" Renamon begun.

"Don't worry, Renamon" Guilmon said to her "Believe in yourself. Come at me with everything you got. It'll be OK."

"OK, I see your point" Renamon said "I'm coming at you full on, Guilmon!" And she got into her fighting stance.

"Good! Let's get training!" Guilmon said as he got into his own fighting stance.

Renamon charged at Guilmon and threw some punches and kicks but Guilmon dodged and blocked each one without holding back.

"When did he move so fast?" Rika asked to herself "it's like he's upgraded."

"Guilmon has increased his speed while training" Takato said "You have forgotten about that too? Use one of your cards to increase Renamon's speed."

"OK" Rika draws out a card, the wrong card and slashed it in her digivice. "Digi-Energies. Speed activate."

"Digi-Volution activate" the digivice said.

"Digi-Volve?" Rika gasped. Takato was shocked at first but then smirked.

"Rika?" Renamon asked before she was engulfed by blue light and hears herself calls out "Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Then she reappeared as Kyubimon. "What? How did this happen?"

"I'm sorry Renamon" Rika said "I draw out the wrong card".

"No need. She had relearn how to digi-volve" Takato said "You should be proud. OK, Guilmon. It's your turn". He took out the blue card and slashed it in his digi-vice. "Digi-Energies. Digivolution activate."

"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!" Guilmon said as he was engulf by red light and reappeared as Growlmon.

"OK. Now we're even" Takato said "Now, Rika. Tell Kyubimon to attack."

"OK… Err… Kyubimon, don't hold back" Rika said to Renamon "Give it all you got."

"Alright Rika. OK, Growlmon, I'm coming at you with everything I got!" Kyubimon said.

"Good" Growlmon smirked, but his smirk died when he sensed up something and turned around angrily.

"What's the matter?" asked Kyubimon concerned.

Takato realised it and snarled "Darn it! It's the black digimon, they are on there way here."

"But how did they know?" asked Rika.

"They must have sensed Renamon and Guilmon digivolving" Takato said "Be on your guard, Rika. This is the first test. Get ready to take down the black digimon at any cost!"

"Kyubimon, you be on your guard too!" Growlmon told Kyubimon.

"OK!" The girls said as they turned to face their enemies.

It takes a while until the wall was destroyed. The heroes remained still to face their enemies face on.

To be continued…

Next time we meet the main villains of the story. I'll update soon. See ya later.


End file.
